


Circuitous

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [278]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, boys are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Circuitous: adjective: sər-ˈkyü-ə-təs: having a circular or winding routeperhaps from Medieval Latin circuitosus, from Latin circuitus, first known use, 1664





	Circuitous

He wasn't exactly sure why it had taken so long. There were reasons of course, excuses for the circuitous route before they finally arrived at this point. Fear. Hmmm. Yes, though neither would ever admit it. At least he had been afraid to confess his feelings, for obvious reasons, at least they had seemed obvious to him, reasonable. He would rather face a firing squad than take the step that would leave him open, vulnerable to Sherlock's biting sarcasm. Or worse. Outright rejection. He had misread signals before, had thought - had believed...

"John."

John looked down to find Sherlock's fingers entwined with his own and his feet stopped, of their own accord, it seemed. Kind of ridiculous, really, in the pouring rain. He didn't understand what people thought was so romantic about getting stuck in the r - oh. Sherlock was gazing at him, in a way that made his pulse race; his curls were plastered to his face, and - damn. Hell. Sherlock may have nine lives. but as far as he knew, he had already used up his allotment. He pushed Sherlock's hair from his eyes and grabbed hold of his lapels, pulling him into a deep, questioning kiss.

"John."

"Yeah?"

"Can I take you home, can we, I mean, do you want -?"

"I want whatever you can, are able, uhm, yeah, I want everything, if that's not -"

Sherlock nodded as rain ran down his face.

"Boys?"

They both turned to stare at Lestrade who was still standing over their latest case. 

Sherlock cleared his throat, but didn't let go of John's hand as he took them through his conclusions. "Anything else?"

Lestrade managed not to grin, but watched his team groan when they all realized they would be paying for their boss' drinks for the foreseeable future.

"Go home before you drown, or get colds, ya idiots. Took ya long enough - now go on with ya."

Sherlock managed to grin a bit sheepishly at Lestrade. "It is -"

"...what it is...yeah, yeah, I know - go on, now."

John laughed and shook his head as he pushed Sherlock into the first cab that stopped.

"221B Baker Street."

"And step on it."


End file.
